Welcome, my maid
by kgirl591
Summary: Akihito becomes Asami's maid. Bring childhood troubles, school, relationship, and jealous bitches and you got this story. This is my first story so I hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, this is my first story ever.(freaks out in brain) I hope y'all like it a lot. Also these are not my characters they come from Yamane Ayano-sensei so yeah that was my disclaimer.**_

He didn't want to do this. Why couldn't things just go his way. Akihito look down at the paper in his hands. The paper said, "Need a maid or butler for 4 days a week. Need to be able to cook and clean. You will be paid 2200 yen per day."

' **2200 yen per day** ', Akihito repeated in his mind. He needed that money in order for him to basically live. That money would pay for his eating and living expenses if he used it right. But was being a maid worth it. He knew he could cook, clean, and take care of himself. He had to since nobody else did. Akihito was raised in an orphanage where he and his curiosity was a nuisance. He was always exploring, getting into trouble, and getting into bad situations.

The only person who cared about him was Hiroji-san. Hiroji-san was a young man who volunteered at the orphanage. The man taught young Akihito how to cook, clean, and even a few Aikido skills for when he ended up in a bad situation. Hiroji-san was the father Akihito never had. When the bullying Akihito endured from the other kids at the orphanage was too much, Hiroji-san would take him to the most beautiful hill he ever seen. There they would take pictures. That was where he got his loved for the camera.

Hiroji-san showed him that there was beauty in life and that there was more to life than suffering and darkness There was love, happiness, and light. Unfortunately Hiroji-san couldn't guide Akihito for very long. Hiroji-san mysteriously disappered when Akihito was only 8 years old. Now Akihito is 15 years old and is about to start his first year at Kodama high school. This will also be his first year living alone since it was decided by that retched orphanage that he was old enough to take care of himself. That's why he needed this maid job.

Akihito's POV

' **It's for the money Akihito, I'm doing this for the money.'** I knock on the door for the apartment address stated on the flyer I found. ' **Man whoever lives here must be rich, I had to go the top floor.'** The door opens and I see a fairly tall intimidating boy with brown hair and glasses.

"Hello, my name is Kirishima Kei I assume your here for the maid job." the boy says as he bows a little and invites me into a slightly dirty apartment.

"Hi Kirishima-san, my name is Takaba Akihito and yes I'm here for the housekeeping job.", I say trying to save my self dignity. Then I look around and stare in awe because of how big it is. The apartment, really penthouse suite, was enormous and had all the latest technology.

"Well Takaba-san the person who lives in this apartment is out right now so it would be the perfect time to judge your performance. Please clean the apartment and cook dinner for owner. There should be cleaning supplies in the bathroom and in the kitchen are cooking utensils and ingredients. I will be back in three hours to see how you have done and then we will discuss if you have the job or not.", Kirishima-san says as he pulls me away from my moment in awe.

"Hai, Kirishima-san by the time you come back this place will be spotless and the food will be delicious.", I say trying to sound enthusiastic so I can get the job.

"Ok then Takaba-san I will be back. Oh and if you try to steal something…..WE WILL KNOW.", and with that he exited the apartment and close the door. ' **Well that was an exit and what does he mean we will know.'** I shake my head, no use thinking about that I have to get this job. With this, I get to work.

Author's POV

In another room, an even taller, stronger, and sexier boy looked at the screen. He smirked and thought to himself that, the boy would be his perfect maid if things turned out well. He saw the boy bend down to pick something up and felt his pants tighten. The boy's ass looked so delicious in those jeans. Not to mention the blonde hair and those alluring hazel eyes. Oh yes, that boy would his to dominate and to pleasure.

Back to Akihito, he had finished cleaning the apartment and was about to start cooking. While cleaning the place he realized how big the apartment was it took him an hour and a half to fully clean the place to perfection. Considering how fast of a cleaner he was the time it took him to clean the apartment was a shocker. Now it was time to cook and Akihito didn't know what to make! He looked in the fridge for ingredients to get an idea of what to make. For the second time today, he stared in awe because of this apartment. The fridge was huge. It seemed like every ingredient that Akihito knew of was in that kitchen somewhere. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Cooking was always something that got his mind off things. It was like photography for him.

Akihito decided to make a traditional japanese dinner (I don't know what this is so…. use your imagination) for the owner when he was done and he put the plates on the dining table. Then he heard the door open.

Asami's POV

Watching my soon to be maid make dinner I decided that I was going to be there to meet my boy. (Yes Asami has already claimed the boy as his) When I opened the door, I saw as the boy was looking at me, with those eyes craving me. Then I saw the boy realize what he was doing and come back to reality. "Hello my name is Asami Ryuichi, I am the owner of this apartment.", I greeted the boy. It's just me and him now because Kei went to go check on the boy's work. I intend to use all the time I have alone with him to the fullest.

"Hey my name is Takaba Akihito.", the boy says in the most seductive voice I have ever heard. Ah, Akihito such a fitting name for this bright boy. The boy his blushing from the way I'm looking at him with such lust. I hear Kei come back from inspecting the house. He says to me that the house and the food are good. Now my decision is fully settled. I dismiss Kei. Akihito looks at me curiously for dismissing Kei. I turn to him and say, "Welcome, my maid."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey y'all second chapter is here and done. I will try and update at least twice a month. It takes me a little time to do chapters especially because of school. Oh yeah disclaimer: I don't own these characters I'm just using them for this story.**_

Akihito's POV

I turn around when I hear the door open,Kirishima-san comes in first to check the apartment for any mistakes. Then I see him. This gigantic boy comes through the door. He has mysterious gold eyes and slick, sharp black hair. The aura around him is something you shouldn't but want you to get involved with. ' **That boy is sssooo…..wait Akihito you can't be a bitch in heat when you first meet him.'** I can feel my face turning so red it is practically a strawberry. Then he opens his mouth.

"Hello my name is Asami Ryuichi, I am the owner of this apartment", he says. That voice of his is so strong and deep. When Asami-san entered the apartment he looked at me in a way don't even know how to describe. We just stood there staring at each other. Well him staring at me, while I'm freaking out in my mind. Then suddenly Kirishima-san appeared in the room interrupting my inner monologue with his presence. Kirishima-san softly says a few words to Asami-san and then just left. ' **Wait where is he going?.'** Then I see Asam-san turn to me after Kirishima-san left. He ends my curiosity by saying,"Welcome, my maid.". ' **Wait….'**

"I GOT THE JOB" I practically scream with joy.

"Yes but please control your volume." Asami-san cringes to my yell. ' **Oh yes things are going my way, this is going to help me start a new life after that horrible orphanage'** "Takaba-san would you like to discuss the terms of your employment as my maid over the food that you made us" Asami-san offers as he gestures towards the dining table and the food I just made.

"Hai if it's not a burden" I timidly reply. ' **Dammit Akihito why are you so shy now he's just a dude'**

"You could never be a burden to me." I hear him muddle under his voice as he passes me to get the the table.

Author's POV

They sit at the table and start to discuss Akihito's job. " So Takaba-san you will start next week. The days that you work are Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. This will be every week unless I say otherwise. You can come at anytime of the day just text me at least an hour before and if you need anything that day just text it to me and I'll send someone to get." Asami explains and the two exchange numbers. "Are there any problems?", Asami asks Akihito. Akihito shakes his head to reply to Asami's question. "Good, now Akihito tell me about yourself? I have to know something about my special employee."

"Well Asami-san, I am a first year student at Kodama high school, I love photography, and I am a very hard worker. I kinda have to be.", Akihito answers.

"What do you mean, you have to be a hard worker?", Asami questions.

"Well because nothing ever came easy to me as an orphan.", Akihito answers stiffly. Both Akihito's and Asami's eyes hardened. One from hurt the other from sympathy. Asami moved his hand on top of Akihito's to comfort him. They both stayed and sat there in silence. Until Akihito realizes the mood that he created,

"Ah, sorry I kinda soured the mood didn't I?"

"No no, there is no reason to be sorry, I asked the question. How about we continue eating dinner and you can ask me questions if you like?", Asami replies in a very respectful and mature voice. His hand still on Akihito's.

"Well Asami-san, I do actually have a question, do you have a job or are you a student because you look so young but you act so mature like you've been around adults a lot?", Akihito questions.

"Thank you for the compliment Takaba-san but I am a student, though I do come from a very successful family which is how I am able to live in this apartment and employ you.", Asami answers.

"Oh so you know what you got and you're not afraid to show it", Akihito smirks.

"You know it.", Asami smirks in reply. Then instead of just having his hand lay on Akihito's, Asami move his rough manly hand to grasp Akihito's slightly less rough and delicate hand then says, "And right now what I know what I'm gonna get is some dessert so, Akihito why don't you let me taste you." _ **(Author's Note: I thought about this for a day trying to make this sound smooth)**_ The look Asami was giving Akihito was the look of a panther that was was trapping his prey. Ready to devour him. Akihito face when he said this to him immediately turned red.

Akihito's POV

' **Did he really just….. Man, did he really just say and do that. Ok Akihito you can't risk this job. Just say no thank you but see you on Monday boss and leave.'** Then suddenly my goes blank as I yank my hand away from his grasp and slap him across the face. "HELL NO" I yell at him. Then I walk over to the door but before I open it I turn around and see his face have a smug look on it. I say to him, "I am not that type of person to have a one night stand or be with someone just for sex. I am a relationship type of person so if you want me you got to work for you on Monday Asami-san." Then I open the door and leave. In the elevator down to the lobby I think to myself, ' **Damn it that wasn't the plan.'**

Asami's POV

' **Well that was not what I thought was gonna happen. But he if wants me to chase him then I'll do it. When I catch him though I won't ever let him go.'** I get up and lock the door and then put the dishes in the sink. Then I go to my bedroom and think all about my wild kitten. Before I go to sleep my last thought is, ' **See you tomorrow at school, Akihito.'**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys its me again your friendly little author. Ssssooooo I read all of y'all reviews, even the ones in a different language, and across the board one feedback was Akihito's pay was to little. I hear y'all so from now on it is 6000 yen and I'm gonna try to change it on the actual chapter but if I can't this is my letting you know.**_

 _ **88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

" _Beep beep….beep beep….beep beep"_ The sound of the alarm clock slowly fades into Akihito's ears. Akihito stares up at the ceiling seeing all the cracks in it and how bumpy it was. Akihito thought about his life, more specifically the day before. He just could not believe Asami yesterday. Who gave him the right to talk to him like that yesterday. _**(AU: I did Akihito :P )**_ First off why would Asami even want him. Asami had those sexy gold eyes that could pull anyone in and make them feel inferior with nothing else but a look. Asami's body was a whole other thing. He has the body of a god. He has so many muscles that they were practically ripping

his shirt when Akihito saw him yesterday. Secondly, he was obviously rich and Akihito was obviously poor or else he wouldn't need that embarrassing job.

When Akihito realized what he was doing and how his body was reacting he decided to distract himself and looked at the clock since he had to be at school for 7:00 and it took him about ten minutes to walk to school. The principal wanted AKihito to get there early to be shown around

Akihito's POV

I read the clock and it read 6:38. ' **Oh shit I'm gonna be late!'** I fell out of my bed and ran like a madman to my closet. There I got my uniform and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. I took my uniform in the shower with me so the water steam could steam out all the wrinkles in it. After my one minute shower, I grabbed my uniform and threw it on me. From there I grabbed a piece of bread and slathered some jelly on it. Then I got my lunch and my school bag and ran out my house towards the train station. Luckily I ran quick enough to the train station to barely make it onto my train.

' **This is all Asami's fault,if he wasn't so hot with his perfect face and his perfect body then maybe I wouldn't have to rush on my first day of school!'** I ranted to myself the whole train ride over to my new school. When I got off at my stop I started to walk towards my school. When I got a few blocks away from Kodama High, I started to see cars with people wearing the same uniform as me in them. Then I got to the grand front entrance of the school. The school looked like something out of a fairytale. It was massive their was 4 buildings used for God knows what. ' **These rich bastards.'**

Author's POV

Kodama High is a school where only the wealthy are allowed to go. Where the rich fathers and mothers send their rich sons and daughter to get education on how to be even more rich in order to make the family more rich. It had the normal courses like Science, Math, English, Social Studies, and Arts. But it also had classes like Business 101, Etiquette, Self Defence, and Weapons. The only reason Akihito is there because every 4 years Kodama High does a scholarship that allows one student that a certain amount of grades and G.P.A. to attend their school with all school expenses paid. To promote the school and give chances to students without opportunities.

As students, who were already there for some reason or another, started to see Akihito walk through the gates they could tell he was the scholarship student and started whispering to each other. The scholarship student was always an outcast at Kodama High simply because he wasn't rich and they didn't want to associate with the dirty poor.

Akihito could care less what the other students thought about him. As Akihito walked into the main building he saw a short thin guy run up to him with excitement. He light brown curly hair and light brown eyes. All in all he was a little adorable.

"Hello my name is Hamasaki Kou and I have been assigned to show you around the school before bringing you to the principal's office." the guy quickly said.

"Hi Hamasaki-kun my name is Takaba Akihito it is very nice to see a face that is not judging me." Akihito replies nicely.

"Oh call me Kou and about the students here it's not that they aren't nice people it just that their parents have a lot of control over them. So if their parents don't you because your poor they won't. My parents on the other hand made their money from a small little business so they understand what it is like to be poor and have little opportunities. My parents are one of the main contributors to your scholarship fund." Kou happily explained

"Thank you and your parents Kou-kun and if I get to call you by you first name then call me by mines." Akihito replied. Kou and Akihito got a long greatly together as they walked through the hall with Kou showing Akihito around. Kou showed him the different building and their purposes. He also told Akihito about the different clubs. Their last stop was the principal's office and as they approached the doors Kou turned towards Akihito with a very serious look and put his hands on Akihito's shoulders.

"Akihito when you walk through these doors be prepared. Our principal is not someone you want to get on the bad side of. He is very powerful and can make your life miserable for the rest of it. Be careful, don't say something stupid, and most of all BE RESPECTFUL." Then Kou turned Akihito around and pushed him through the door.

"Hey Kou…" Akihito yelled as he stumbled through the door. Akihito quickly shut himself up as he notice that he was in the presence of the principal. The room was massive with a huge window that shared the view of the courtyard of the school. From the window you could see all of the city through it. Yet the view wasn't what Akihito was focused on. In the middle of the room alongside the window was a humongous desk with the chair. The chair wasn't facing Akihito and on the desk was some papers, a computer, and a name plate. The name plate said Asami Maiko.

Akihito was startled when a commanding voice said, " Takaba Akihito, I presume."

"Yes, ma'am" Akihito replied with utmost respect. Akihito tensed as he could feel the air around him get colder.

"Do you believe that students are the future of the world?", the commanding voice asked.

"Yes, ma'am I do." Akihito replies

"Do believe that if we give students an abundant amount knowledge that they can then take that knowledge to ensure a better future for the world?", the commanding voice asked again.

"Yes, ma'am I do." Akihito replies. Then the room was quiet. No sound dared to be heard. Akihito's brain was on overload. He was so worried about if he said the wrong thing or if he wasn't respectful enough. The silence and the suspense was killing him.

Then the chair quickly spun around to reveal a young woman in the chair with a big smile on her face. "Me too. Oh I'm so glad you think so." the woman squealed, "Rich people can be such a bore sometimes It's nice to get another view on things." Akihito was very confused by this to the point where he just stood still to think. Was this not the same woman who Kou said could ruin his life? What was with this double personality? Why is everything in his life so weird right now?

The principal saw his state of confusion and started to giggle. This kid look so cute being confused. Her nephew was going to have fun with this one. She wondered how long it would take for both of them to realize that they were going to love each other. Then the principal looked at the clock and saw it was almost time for the school day to start. "Oh dear look at the time, you're gonna have to get going if you want to get to your class on time." the principal pointed out.

This snapped Akihito out of his haze of questioning his life. Akihito look at the clock and saw that the time was 7:45. He agreed with his principal and started to get his bags together to get ready to leave this bipolar lady. "Bye ma'am." Akihito said to her as he was heading towards the door.

"Yes bye Akihito and have a great day at school. By the way my name is Asami Maiko." the principal said as Akihito left the room.

 _ **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

The cafeteria. A place where friends groups are truly seen. Akihito was standing in the corner with his lunch tray looking for a place to sit. With Asami messing with his mind this morning he forgot the bento that he made for lunch. On top of that, Akihito knew the glares he was getting from all the tables were saying, "Don't even try it." He was about to go sit on the roof all by himself when he saw Kou running towards him waving his hand to get his attention. "Hey Akihito want to go sit with me and a friend of mine in the courtyard?" Kou asked

"Sure Kou-kun" Akihito enthusiastically replies. When they got to the courtyard there was another boy there that was fairly taller and muscular than Kou. He introduced himself as Gado Takato. He had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He gave off the impression of being responsible . The trio of boys got along well during lunch and had many laughs. It was in the middle of lunch when Akihito noticed another trio of boys that towered anyone else at the school coming up to them. Then Akihito saw him and froze in shock. When Kou saw Akihito look in another direction he look to see what caused Akihito to freeze. Then Kou saw his boyfriend Kazumi walking over to him with his to other friends Asami and Kirishima. Kou shrieked with excitement and ran over to Kazumi to give him a hug. Then Takato got up from where they were sitting and dragged Akihito with to the group of boys.

"Hey baby." Souh said lovingly to Kou.

" Hey babe!" Kou said lovingly back. Then the regular greetings followed as everyone greeted each other. Akihito stood there in shock as he could believe Asami goes to the school. His perverted boss goes to his school.

Asami then got closer to Akihito, leaned down so his face was right in front of Akihito's face and whispered to him, " Hello my maid."

"Why the hell are you here?!" Akihito screamed as he stumbles back.

"I can't be at my own school?", Asami chuckles which is a surprise to the rest of the group.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone, it is just your friendly not consistently postibg author. I just wanted to apologize for such a long wait. Everything in my life kinda went crazy but i struggled through to give this chapter. I hope yall had a merry christmas, have a good new year, and lets all hope we survive through this new year of 2018_**

"...", Akihito was frozen in shock with his mouth wide open. How could his BOSS goes to the same school as him. This could not be happening. What if Asami told everyone that he was his maid. He can't let that happen. Then they would have two reasons to be made fun of him. One for being the poor scholarship kid at the school and on top of that he's a maid.

As Akihito was having his mental breakdown, everyone else was staring at him as if he was an alien. Then Takato came up to him waving his hands in front of Akihito's and calling his name.

"I think you broke him." he said as he turned around to Asami. Again Asami chuckled which was as much as a surprise to his friends as the first one. THE Asami Ryuichi, with his stone cold personality and face, chuckled. Weirded out from Asami's behavior Kou asked, "Do you two know each other?"

"Well Hamasaki-kun Akihito is my-" Asami was cut off by Akihito's hands over his face. It seems Akihito broke away for his trance just in time to stop Asami from revealing his embarrassing secret.

"Ahh…." Akihito shreiks when Asami childishly licks his hand, " I can't believe you just lick my hand."

"That's not the only thing of yours I plan on licking." Asami smirks. Akihito's whole face immediately turns tomato red at Asami's sly reply. The others didn't know but that blush makes Asami stand in awe.

"So I can guess you two know each other well seeing as Asami acts with you so familiarly." Kou deduced from the two. He can already sense something is going between these two that is more than acquaintances. That was what Suoh loved about Kou, he maybe sweet and act naive but underneath that kind facade he was a cunning snake.

"Asami is just my… my … TUTOR…. Yeah that's is my tutor." said obviously lying to his friends. They could all tell that he was lying with his face turning red and him not being able to look any of them in their eyes. They just stared at him with a face that said, " We don't believe you' "You don't believe me do you", he shamely said. They all shook their head. "Aahhh fine I worked for him as a housecleaner to clean up his penthouse." Akihito admitted. He glared at Asami for standing on the side staring at him with a smug look on his face. Akihito clearly needed was embarrassed and he did nothing to comfort him. Not that he needed to be comforted by Asami anyway.

"Oh… why were you so embarrassed to say that you have a housecleaning job?" Takato asked.

"Well you are all from rich families I don't want you to judge me because I had to get a job and a housecleaning job at that." Akihito said with his head down ready to be laughed at. Yet there was no laughing. There wasn't even a giggle. Akihito raised his head curious to see what was going on. The look he saw was a look he never saw in anyone's eyes but Hiroji-san's. Sympathy.

"Look Akihito, at this school its required for third years to have a job since this is a business oriented school. So as far as we are concerned you are ahead of the game.", said Kou seriously. All the others nodding their heads in the background agreeing with what Kou said. Akihito was so grateful for the understanding his new friends plus Asami gave him. They returned back to where the three boys were sitting before making room for Asami and his friends. The group was sitting in a circle with Kou and Suoh next to each other (more like Kou sitting on his lap), Takato and Kirishima sitting next to each other, and unfortunately for Akihito he was sitting next to Asami. Throughout the whole group conversation Asami was silent, looking at Akihito like he was predator stalking his prey, waiting until he the perfect to catch and devour Akihito all up. Said prey was just trying to talk to his friends while ignoring Asami. Suddenly Asami speaks up and asks, "Hamasaki-kun have you finished showing Akihito all of the school?"

Knowing where he was going with this Kou replied, "No, Asami-san I haven't and I have to go talk to a teacher right now."

"It's fine," says Akihito joining the conversation, " I can figure out my way through these halls."

"No, no, no that would be bad hospitality on our parts, I'll take you everywhere in this school." grabbing Akihito's hands and fast walking towards the school. Only Asami and Kou got the double meaning of what he just said. Asami's speed and long legs ended up having the confused Akihito to run to keep up with him.

Whilst Asami was trying to find a secured place where he could ravish Akihito in peace, Akihito was yelling, cursing, and acting wild. He was just acting crazy. Asami found it very amusing and enjoyed his yelling. While the other kids at the school thought that his yelling was a nuisance and was so typical of a commoner. But who really cares what the fuck they think.

Asami suddenly stop when he reached the roof. "Hey what the do think you're t….." Akihito marvelled at the sight. There stood Asami looking like a god with the sun's light kissing him perfectly. Behind him was the school grounds that seemed like a city itself. Asami noticed the way Akihito was looking at him and in a deep alluring voice said, " Do you like what you see Akihito?"

"Fuck yes." Akihito replied. Then realising what he said, Akihito tried to save himself. " I mean yes the view of the school from up here is really …. captivating."

"Yeah sure the view of the city is captivating.",said Asami smugly. " So, Akihito how has your school experience been so far." Asami asked as he slowly took a step towards Akihito.

"Well, the classes are interesting and the principal is nice but the students are .. uh well for a lack of a better word dicks." as he took a step backwards away from Asami.

"Ah well that's is quite a word to choose Akihito but surely not all the students you met today are uh, 'dicks' as you say." Asami said taking another step forward.

"Not every student no, there Kou-san, Takato-san, Kirishima-san, and Suoh-san but that is about it." Another step backwards was taken. The Akihito realised his back was against the railing of the roof. When he looked for a way out Asami's hands blocked all possible ways out as they were placed along beside him on the railing. **'Oh shit, I'm trapped'**.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys i know it has been a long time and most if not all of y'all are annoyed with me. Honestly I understand that. I hate authors like me so trust me I understand. It took so long because I had writes block and my computer broke so yeah. Enjoy the story! Comment please! If you have any suggestions DM me!

1010101010999998888877777666665555544444333332222211111

"What about me then Akihito, am I a dick too?"Asami was amused by this boy. No one had ever dared to even hint at an insult to him and expected to walk away clean. It just didn't happen, in his presence at least. People were just so awed by him. Barely anyone dared to not adore him. And any lucky person to receive his attention became starstruck, except for his lifetime friends Kei and Kazumi. Hamasaki Kou also didn't faint from his presence, but leave it to Kazumi to find someone as sly as Hamasaki-kun to not be at least intimidated by him. With Kou came Gado Takato. Takato however had taken a little time to get used to him but Takato had became apart of the family easily. Now with Akihito it was finally complete. He just needed to convince AKihito what he already knew since the moment he saw him, which is that Akihito Takaba belonged to him and only him.

Since Akihito was trapped and had no way to get out of Asami's arm he continued to dig his grave, "Oh Asami you're the biggest dick of all time"

Asami leaned in closer to Akihito, if that was even possible, and said next to his ear,"OH Akihito that where I have to disagree with you I'm not the biggest dick of all time but I do have it." Asami watched Akihito blush. He can only imagine what Akihito must be thinking about him.

"Hey, you giant pervert don't put those thoughts into my mind. I don't need anymore!?", Akihito yelled as he tried to push Asami away so that he could get away from this gorgeous man.

"It makes me so happy that you think of me in this way Akihito, then you can understand way I constantly feel and think about you." Asami started to nibble on his neck as he said this.

Realizing what he said to Asami and what Asami was doing to him, Akihito attempted to push Asami away. Not wanting his feast of Akihito to end so quickly, Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito's waist. "I love the way your body feels next to mine but these clothes are getting in my way." Akihito started to feel big warm hands make their under the waistband of his pants, then the hands started to squeeze his butt. Akihito was starting lose himself to the pleasure of this double attack. Without knowing he started to tilt his head to the side giving Asami more room to kiss his neck.

 **RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**

To Akihito's relief and disappointment the obnoxious school bell rang, signalling lunch was over and it was 5 minutes until classes started. Now he could get away from the beast of a sex god, get his mind in order, and learn in class. There was only one tall muscular problem. Asami lips didn't pull away from his neck. In fact Asami started to suck even harder to the point it started to hurt.

"Ah Asami stop it… ooh it's starting to hurt. We have to…. we have to get to class" Akihito tried to push him away but Asami wouldn't budge. ' _No matter how good this feels I have to stop him'_

Akihito gave one big kick to the of Asami's knee causing to buckle. Then, while Asami was confused on who was making his body move against his will, Akihito pushed him down with his back on the floor. Akihito's final move was push Asami's hands above his head and putting his knee on Asam's stomach.

Looking at the confusion and perplexed look Asami had showing across his face caused Akihito to smirk and scoff. Akihito didn't say anything though. While Asami was still gapping at him, he simply got up, fixed himself, and went to class. Akihito was going down the stairs from the rooftop when he remembered something. He went back to the rooftop, noticing Asami was still in the same position he left him in, and cheekily said, "Oh see you after school today boss." and left.

Later in math class while the teacher was boring the class with logarithms, Asami couldn't get Akihito nor their rendezvous on the rooftop out of head. Akihito's supple skin tasted like honey against his lips and his moans were perfect. Not to mention the spice in his personality. No one who was lucky enough to get his attention had ever resisted him so much. Not only had Akihito resisted him but he also pinned him on the floor. Then he had the nerve to deliver his final blow make that cheeky response to him. Akihito is definitely an intriguing person

Before the bell the signalling the end of the day even rang Asami was out the door getting his car and pulling his car to the front of the school and waited for his maid.

Akihito was walking out the school with his new best friends Kou and Takato he noticed there was a clump of mostly female students in the front the schooling squealing at something.

"What is going on over there?" Akihito asked.

"I don't know but I don't do crowds. So let's go around." Akihito and Takato followed Kou. As they were walking around the crowd Akihito kept hearing his name. He stopped and started to look around. Kou and Takato stopped to wondering what was going on with Akihito.

"Aki-"

"wait"

"-hito"

"Akihito wait!" shouted a deep voice. Akihito froze dead in his tracks for the second time today. He just hoped it was because of the same person. He slowly turned around with his eyes closed. He prayed to God it wasn't a muscular dude with black hair and golden eyes. Akihito slowly opened his eyes and obviously God hadn't heard his prayer because Asami was in front of him.

"Dammit, ugh, why did it have to be you." Akihito cursed.

"Why do you act like you loath to see me?" Asami said smugly

"That's because i do loathe to see you. I thought I made it obvious."

"Careful Akihito you wouldn't want to be rude to your boss now would you"

"Oh no sir, I wouldn't want to be anything but respectful to you. I just don't appreciate your nature of coming on to me."

"Ok Akihito, I'll stop coming onto you so aggressively if you allow me to drive you to work."

"Fine deal! Drive me to work."With that Akihito walked to what he assumed was Asami's car.( He could tell cause it was so extra. Just like his owner.) Asami smugly walked over to his car and unlocked the door. Both he and Akihito got in the car and drove off to his penthouse.

As they drove of both Takato and Kou were laughing so hard at how Akihito just got played.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to Asami's place was surprisingly pleasant, probably because he didn't say or do anything. Once they pulled off, Asami put on the radio and just drove. Akihito took this time to relax and think about his life. He couldn't believe how good his day was actually was. He expected people to judge and outcast him because of his background and as expected they did. But there was Kou, Suoh-san, Takato, Kirishima-san, and even the bastard sitting next to him Asami who made his first day of school welcoming.

Then Akihito's thoughts started to focus on Asami. Was he really interested in him or was he just playing around? It not like Asami wasn't attractive; he was hot. At least physically. Personality wise it seems as if he is hiding something. Well it's not like he is the only one with secrets, everyone has got something they don't want the to be revealed, even himself.

As Akihito continued to think about Asami he started to stare at him. Of course Asami noticed Akihito's stare. He quite liked that Akihito was focusing only on him, but as pleasant as that was he noticed there was something on his maid's mind. He would have to ask about that later, for now he'll just enjoy the attention Akihito is giving him.

The car pulled into the garage of the building, then Akihito was still lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice. That was until Asami open his door and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"What the hell are you doing?", Akihito hissed, as he jumped out the car.

"Calm down kitten, I am just undoing your seatbelt.", replied Asami. Akihito started to look around the garage, acting like he was looking for something. "Ok, now what are you looking for?", a confused Asami questioned.

"I am just trying to find this kitten you are talking because I know for a fact that it ain't me. And if I needed your help unbuckling I would've asked."

Stunned by Akihito's comeback, Asami stopped walking and stared at Akihito as he confidently walked by with a swing in his hips proud of his win. 'Damn he is sexy win he is feisty. I can't wait until this untamed kitten realizes that he is all mine.' Asami was shaken out of his thoughts by the ding of the elevator.

"Akihito wait up."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The penthouse had comfortable atmosphere to it.The balcony door was open, letting in fresh air of the afternoon in. The faint buzz of the television in the background and the clank of dishes every once in a while was the only sounds of life. Asami felt the penthouse had the most feeling of home it has ever had since the day he bought it.

Asami has had this penthouse since he left his family home for high school. All the jealousy and disdain, poorly disguised by double compliments and smiles, some of the other house members had for him just because he was going to be the head of the business and family. When Asami told his parents that he was transferring to a new school and live away from the main house, they at first had a problem with it. But when he said that he was going to the school his Aunt ran they felt better about it.

His Aunt Maiko was an oddball. Her persona would switch between very happy and deadly serious all the time. But she used it to her advantage toward her enemies. People underestimate a very happy person. They think you are naive, but once she had her hands around your neck she would strangle you until you had tears in your eyes begging her to let go. Of course this is only if you get on her bad side.

Bringing him out of his musings was Akihito coming out out of the kitchen telling him that the food was ready. Akihito had one dish in hand and set at the head of the table. Then he took off his apron and began collect his things.

"What are you doing Akihito?"

"Well, Boss man, I have made your meal, cleaned the kitchen, and put the leftovers in the fridge. I believe that is all my work for today, so I'm heading home. Unless there is some big dirt monster in the other rooms that only my mop and broom can clean, I'm leaving."

"Well what if you stay. It is not like you have any homework it was the first day of school.How about we have dinner?"Asami pulled out the chair for Akihito where the meal was already set.

Akihito just looked at him for a while he leaned on the wall, then he spoke his thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure we had a deal that you would stop coming onto me?"

"Ah yes… I said I would stop coming onto you so aggressively but I didn't say I would coming onto you. And for that matter I didn't state for how long I would stop for. I think the car ride and the time you took to make dinner was more than long enough."Asami started to walked towards him.

"Hey that's cheating!"

"No Akihito, that is just good business skills. First thing to learn about business is set clear strict conditions." Now Asami was in Akihito personal but his face just a few inches from Akihito's.

"Okay but there has to be something against bosses getting too comfortable with their employees without their consent."

Asami leaned his head down to whisper in Akihito's ear, "But is it really out without consent Akihito? If you really didn't want me to be this close to you, you would've pushed me away like you did earlier today."

Asami's whispering caused Akihito's body to go against his brain and shivered. It was slight but Asami saw. He could tell it was only a little ways to go before Akihito was his. After a long sigh Akihito finally said, "Ok fine you defeated me this evening. Let's have dinner. Sit down while I get the plates."

Score: Akihito 1 Asami 1


	7. Chapter 7

Ok boom here is the second update of the month. I'm so proud of myself. i have two jobs this summer plus school work so I've been busy. Thanks to all who follow and/or favorited this story and/or my account. Y'all are really special.

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters in this story

VFVFVFVFVFVF

The following weeks after followed the same pattern. Akihito would go to school and hangout with Takato and Kou when he was free. During lunch Asami and his group would hang out with them and at the end Asami would make up an excuse to steal Akihito away. On the days when he worked Asami would drive Akihito to his penthouse. Akihito would then cook dinner and they would both eat it. However as Akihito was getting closer with his friends, he seemed to be getting farther away from his schoolmates. When he entered his class today all the students suddenly became very quiet. He looked around the room and then one of his classmates came up to him.

Sudou Shuu had typical rich kid symptoms. He thought himself as the king of his small little world and whoever was not as rich as him were cockroaches. He also never worked hard a day in his life because his parents just paid for everything he wanted. If that wasn't to get you to hate the guy, he was absolutely obsessed with Asami. In his mind, he was the only one worthy enough to be Asami's partner. The two hottest males in school were meant to be together. He claims they used to date and that it was only a matter of time until they got back together. That made Akihito, the person Asami showed interest in, his current number one enemy.

"Hey roach, how was your bus ride to school this morning? I hope you didn't step on any of your cousins." The classroom erupted with laughter to Sudou's insult.

Akihito ignored the rude comment and his classmates like did most days, then he went to his desk. Written on his desk was a note that said, "Your poor ass doesn't belong here, go back to the cardboard box you came from."

Maybe if Akihito had a weaker shell these comments would actually have an effect on him. But he has dealt with bullying and harassment all his life, these verbal and written taunts aren't going to hurt him. Akihito just pulled out his earbuds, plugged then into his phone, and then turned his towards the window while he listened until the teacher got to class.

When the teacher walked into class, he began to teach his about the proper way to act with a client and Akihito focused on the lesson. At the end of the class and into homeroom the class president walk to the front of the classroom to make an announcement.

"Alright everyone it is now time to start planning for our booth at the back to school festival!" The energy of the class tripled at the announcement. The class president continued, "As you know whichever class wins, a person out of that class gets chosen to dance with the votes prince of the school. All the proceeds from the booth go organization of our choosing."

Akihito thought that, this event was surprisingly generous for a bunch of people who seemed to despise poor people. But then he confusion was cleared up when he heard the class groan, as the class president said that this idea was none other than the school's principals.

"How about we do a cafe theme?", one of the students blurted out.

"No, that's too much like an anime, how about food booth?" said another

"Eww no I'm not get my nails dirty, what about a haunted house, then we at least get to have some fun with it."

"Oooh I like that idea, but let's put a cool concept to it. Like maybe a scary sweet and we can trick couples into going in.", said the class president. Everyone agreed to this idea and the meeting was adjourned as the bell signaling the next class rang.

VFVFVFVFVFVF

At lunch the whole group was sitting in their usual spot outside, a big tree made it comfortable with shade it provided. Kou was cuddling with Suoh, Takato and Kirishima sitting next to each other talking with each other. They had gotten very close recently and the two would frequently be seen walking with each other around the school. Also when Suoh came to see Kou during during the breaks and at the end of the day Kirishima would come with him to see Takato. So this left Asami and Akihito to be sitting together. Asami had his arm behind Akihito's back and his hand on the other side of Akihito's hip. So when Akihito unconsciously leaned back he was leaning on Asami's. Akihito thought it was the tree so he didn't say anything but he was annoyed that Asami was so close.

"So what themes do y'all have for the back to school festival, me and Takato's class are doing scavenger hunt around the school.", said Kou

"Well, the seniors are in charge of the dance and the welcoming ceremony, but my class is mainly in charge of organizing the dance.", said Kirishima.

"My class is in charge of the welcome ceremony, but my class has put me in charge of the security of the event.", said the muscular Suoh.

Akihito was confused on why they needed someone to be head of security for this event. The school already had a security staff, not to mention the individual bodyguards some students have. So he asked why the event as basic as this needed a security committee.

"The back to school event is not just a festival. We're going to have famous musicians for the concert, world-known chefs, and celebrities. This is a very rich school and all the parents of the school have so many connections, so of course the festival is going to be more extravagant than others." answers Kou.

"It is also a chance for students to use what the defense lessons they've learned in school.", added on Suoh.

Asami changed the subject back to what it was originally by asking Akihito what his class was doing. Akihito blushed as he explained that they were doing a couples haunted house but they wanted the entrance to look very sweet. So their putting Akihito in a very cute outfit but he had no idea what. He knew his classmates were going to try and embarrass him so he was not looking forward to his outfit.

Asami was though. He might even have to make a suggestion to the class and so some pictures his Akihito would look absolutely ravishing in. But Akihito saw the look on his face and said something no in the group would ever let him live down.

"What is that look on your face for, you don't someone else to see what is supposedly already your do you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Your Mission: Find a story for the sake of my sanity_**

 ** _Details Known:_**

 ** _Finder Series fanfic_**

 ** _Akihito and Asami are together (obviously)_**

 ** _Akihito and Asami are in school_**

 ** _Asami is shorter than Akihito in the beginning of the story_**

 ** _Asami is really great at martial arts_** ** _Akihito is dumb in school and is trouble for the teachers_**

 ** _Asami "tutors" him_**

 ** _Your Reward: You get one of three prizes_**

 ** _1) Create an idea for the ending of this fanfic_**

 ** _2) Tell me how many chapters long this fanfic should be and ill make to be that length_**

 ** _3) Create an idea for my next fanfic for any fandom_**

 ** _First two people to comment or DM me win!!!!! Thank you so much for helping me. I know the prizes are kinda lame but this is the best I could come up with. Please help me find this story I been going crazy trying to find it._** ** _Now back to irregularly scheduled chapter. I hope you like it_**

It was the usual Thursday night for Akihito. He had just finished cleaning up he penthouse for Asami and was now cooking dinner for the two of them. Asami was standing in the kitchen with him leaning on the wall.

"Why don't you watch TV I'm sure there is something more interesting than standing there watching me cook dinner." Akihito was getting a little irritated with Asami staring at him. His gaze was doing something to his body that he rather not analyze right now.

Asami replied with his usual attitude, "There is nothing more interesting than you and your body Akihito." However the next thing he said surprised Akihito. "Why don't you stay for the night after we eat dinner."

"No, why would I ever want to do that and what made you think I would agree?" Akihito shot him down immediately without even looking away from his dish.

"I have actually been thinking about this for a long time. I don't like how every time we have dinner together as soon as it ends you're already out the door." If Asami was any less of a prideful man you would think he was pouting. It's amazing what Akihito could make him feel and react. Usually he is calm and collected, nothing could get to him and he had control over everybody. But now with Akihito he is finding himself more emotional. He gets annoyed very quickly when he hears other students talk badly about Akihito.

One time an ill-timed conversation was happening between a group of students while he was walking in the hall. They were talking about how they were going to prank Akihito when walked in to school one morning by spilling a big bucket of glue on him. Fortunately for Akihito, Asami stopped them before they could embarrass him in front of the whole school. Unfortunately for the group of boys they were beaten to a pulp, their families' corporation took a major hit financially, and they couldn't even tell anyone what happened because Asami promised that if they did, getting kicked out of the school would the least of their problems.

Returning back to the conversation, Asami pointed out that since they both had to be at school tomorrow earlier than they usually would to be prepared for the festival and Asami lived really close it would just be easier for Akihito to just stay the night at Asami's penthouse.

"Yes, it might be easier for me to stay here then to go all the way back to your penthouse but the answer is still no. You are my boss and I am your employee, so it is entirely inappropriate for me to stay here for the night.", Akihito countered.

"Oh come on Akihito, I feel like we're more than employer and employee. We spend time together every day of except Sunday, we have dinner together a lot, and you know more about me than anyone else I know other than my family. So face it Akihito we're at least friends."

"Fine since it is so important to you, we're friends happy? Now can we be done with this conversation so I can finish our dinner?"

"No I'm not exactly happy with our relationship yet but I will be soon. But I'm not leaving your side until you agree to stay the night."

Akihito decided he was not going to react to this foolishness so he ignored Asami. It was going great until Asami started making weird noises. It was seriously annoying and surprisingly childish for Asami to do. But as Asami did say, Akihito did know him better than most people. Other than a perverted bastard, Asami's other main trait is being a complete child. In Akihito's mind Asami got the stage of child where he thought everything was his and nobody else's and never grew out of it.

When Asami started to tickle him that was when his mission to ignore Asami failed. Akihito's body is super sensitive and tickling is his number one weakness.

"Wah…. Haha….nnnnoooo…..Asami….hahaha….stop it…...please" Akihito shrank to the floor as he tried to move away from Asami. Asami moved on top of him to try to get better access.

"Just agree to stay the night Akihito then everything will be alright"

"Aaahhhh…hahaha...ssstop….I'm going to pee" Akihito struggled to get Asami's hands away from him, but he couldn't because Asami was too strong.

"All you have to do is say yes then, I'll stop."

"Fine, I'll stay the night with you. Just please stop tickling me." Akihito couldn't take anymore so he had to agree, besides his bad could one night by this bastards penthouse be?

Luckily he had turned off the stove before Asami decided to be a brat, so the food was already done. So after Akihito went to bathroom, because he did have to pee now, they had their usual dinner. Akihito now was ignoring Asami and pouting because of the way Asami so easily manipulated him.

"Wait how am I going to stay here for the night of I don't have pajamas, clothes to wear tomorrow, and bathroom stuff. I definitely can't sleepover without that stuff. I guess I'll just have to go home and since I'm already there I might as well stay there." Akihito suddenly exclaimed to try get out of the sleepover.

"I didn't expect you to be a man that would try to get out of his word. By the way there is a mall close by here so there is no need to go to your house." Asami was quick to dissuade Akihito from to his house.

"Unless you want to do the sleepover at your hou-"

"NO you are DEFINITELY NOT coming to where I live." and with that Akihito got up, ran from the dining table with his plate, and went to the kitchen.

Left at the dining table, the sound of dishes being washed came to him. Asami was very confused as to why Akihito reacted like that. Quietly Asami got up from the table and returned to his position of leaning on the wall he had when Akihito was making dinner.

Knowing Asami was right there waiting for him to explain why he had reacted like that, he tried to focus on washing the dishes. But unfortunately he decided this evening to do a dish that didn't require a lot of dishes, so his task ended way faster than he would like. Now he was just standing by the sink.

"Akihi-"

"Please I rather not talk about this."

Asami saw that this was something he really should push so he sighed and said, "Come on get your stuff, we're going to the mall."

 ** _Oh yeah P.S. to all the people who are saying Akihito's pay rate was too low. You're right. It is too low, but I don't know how to change so just forget about it. That detail is not really relevant to the story. Ok bye, love y'all._**


	9. Chapter 9

Here ya go my pretties

"Bullshit, There is no way that you have two number nine cards."Akihito exploded. After they went to the mall to get Akihito some clothes, the boys decided to breakup the awkwardness of a sudden sleepover with a little card game called BS. The game is based on the players ability to lie, memorize, and their skill, so of course Asami was beating Akihito's ass.

Asami flipped his last two cards he put down and they were indeed two number nine cards. This made Akihito sigh as he picked up the whole deck of cards. As Akihito was going through his now giant stack of cards he saw all the times Asami lied. He couldn't believe one person was so good at deceiving another.

"Wow Asami you really know how to lie. I don't really know how I feel about having a friend that can lie so well", Akihito shoved Asami as he playfully jabbed him.

"Well the school does teach us how to deceive people for our benefit, our future business deals. But I would never lie to you Akihito…...unless it was for your own benefit."

"How would you lying to my face be for my own benefit, Asami?"

"Don't worry about that, just know I would never intentionally hurt you and that I will always protect my Akihito." The look on Asami's face was something Akihito did not expect. He look so serious and all the amusement that is usually in eyes from the constant teasing he subjected Akihito to was replaced by love. Asami was looking at Akihito like he was the most important person in the world to him. This look made Akihito a little sad because he knew that even if they did get together it wasn't going to last. Asami would soon realize that after the pleasure of the chase Akihito would never be enough for him. So rather than admit to puddle of feelings that he has for the man and than later get hurt he'll hide those feelings until Asami moves on.

"Stop it" Akihito said after the pause as he turned his face away.

Asami put his hand on Akihito's chin to turn his face back to him as he decreased their distance "Stop what?"

"You know what you're doing so stop it", Akihito glared at him.

"How would I possibly know what is going on in your mind if you don't tell me?" Asami was now inches away from his lips and was about to kiss Akihito when Akihito got up from the couch.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Akihito said blushing as he ran to the bathroom.

"Hhhhuuuuuuggggghhhh" Asmi sighed as he saw Akihito run away from again. He loved watching Akihito leave because he got observe the amazing ass of his but this was too much. When was Akihito going to become his? Doesn't Akihito see how much he cherishes him? He was going to make sure that by tomorrow Akihito and everyone at that school would see just how important Akihito is to him.

He turned to his attention sideways as he saw Akihito get out the bathroom. He could Akihito was little shy and not knowing what to do now so he decided to distract Akihito with something he knew would always work: food.

"Hey are you hung…."

"Uuuurrrrgggghhhhh"

"Well I guess you are." Asami chuckled when Akihito's stomach interrupted him but honestly he found cute, especially the way tried to recover from that embarrassing moment.

"Hey it's not funny. You don't know the curse of having a big appetite. Thing is always making noise and everybody judges you when you're just trying to have a some strawberry ice cream with chocolate cake, sprinkles, caramel, cookies, and some marshmallows. Like that is a lot?"

"So you eat chocolate cake with a scoop of chocolate ice cream on top? And then on top of that you have sprinkles, caramel sauce, whole cookies, and top with marshmallows?" Asami knew Akihito had a sweet tooth but this had to be too much even for a person like Akihito. He almost gagged at the amount of sweetness in that sugary pile.

"Nnnooo don't be silly not whole cookies,I break them up. If they were whole it would take up to much space." Akihito replied still acting as if that was normal.

"Ok well right now we're just getting dinner you can get your own dessert. Let's go!", with that Asami got his keys and went out the door.

"Hey wait for me!!" He closed the door as he ran out the penthouse trying to catch up to its owner who was already down the hall about to get into a elevator.

When he ran into the elevator he almost ran into Asami but backed up when he realised how close he was to Asami he immediately stepped to the side to get away.

'Ugh now he's awkward because ran away from me again' Asami thought to himself as he was staring at Akihito.

'Oh no he's staring at me, why is he staring?" Akihito trying to think of something to stop this.

"Sssssoooooo where are we going, you never said."

"Well that's because Akihito", Asami leaned down and whispered in his ear, " it's a surprise" The situation was now reversed as Akihito was now staring Asami down. Asami himself was smugly looking forward trying not to laugh.

"Oo I know you fucking lying, you better tell me" That broke him and Asami busted out laughing.

"Hey I'm serious tell mmmeee." Akihito grabbed Asami's arm and shook it to show his need to know.

"Please, please, ppllleeeeaassse."

"Ok, Ok, I'll tell you but on one condition." That made Akihito pause. What did Asami have up his sleeve this time?

"Like what?" He leaned back as he wearily looked at Asami. He knew was about to say some crazy shit next.

"Kiss me." Bitch he knew Asami was going to do this but now he was stuck cause he really wanted to know

"Ugh fine bend down" as he pushed Asami's shoulders down to get him to his eye level. When they were Akihito looked Asami in his eyes as he slowly leaned in towards Asami. For Asami this was the moment he was waiting for and he couldn't believe a childish trick like this would give it to him. (A/N me neither but I'm tired and I want to give this chapter to give the well-deserving readers) Then Akihito was finally did it. He kissed him and it felt amazing, like the world had stopped for one second. Literally for one second because that's how long kissed him before he started to pull away. But being the bastard he is, Asami wanted more so with one hand on Akihito's waist and the other on the back of his head he pulled Akihito in to continue the kiss. Akihito gasped as he was caught by surprise, Asami used this opportunity to put his tongue in. Now this was the type of kiss he wanted and if it was any indication from Akihito slight moan he wanted this too. They continue as the was getting raunchier and sloppier until the elevator dinged signaling that they were at the garage floor.

Akihito pushed Asami away from him out of breath and slightly lightheaded as he said, "Hey that was cheating." and proceeded to run one of Asami's many expensive cars.


	10. Chapter 10

WELL Hi there. Haven't seen yall in a while. But look it's senior year in highschool and I'm trying to live my best life and that means not posting as many chapters. I'm sorry :(. I also has a little bit of writed block but i made it through and made it a little longer than I usually make my chapters.

*birds tweeting in the background*

Asami felt the warmness of the sunlight on as he woke up from his slumber. This morning was the most peaceful he has had in a long time, usually he woke up and immediately got out of bed, feeling no attachment to his bed other than just a thing society said he had to sleep on. However this morning he actually wanted to never leave it. This was all due to the warmth wrapped all around him. Seriously Akihito was like a squid the way he clinged onto him. Asami wasn't bothered by it though, it felt nice for someone to need him for something else than money and power. Akihito right now just needed his body warmth and Asami was perfectly ok with giving it to him even if it meant he had a trail of drool running down his neck.

But all good things come to an end, and the end came when rude alarm clock sound came blasting from the clock that Asami was thinking about destroying the moment he heard it blare. Slowly Akihito turned around in the bed to sloppily stuck an arm out to cut the alarm clock off. Then he got up and out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom his movements uncoordinated like a zombie. During his journey of getting out of what he thought was his bed and to the bathroom he didn't noticed Asami, especially when he scratched his butt. Asami just layed there enjoying one of his favorite pastimes of staring at Akihito while he waited for Akihito to take notice that he wasn't at his house.

"AAAAHHHHH, WHY THE HELL AM IN HERE?!", Asami heard a scream from the closet and he assumed that Akihito was finally awake now. Asami was really going to enjoy it when Akihito eventually moves in with him. He knows Akihito will make his lonely apartment so much more lively. He was shown an example of this liveliness when Akihito ran out of the closet with nothing on except for one of his shirts that he ripped of a hanger around his waist.

"What am I doing here and why am I naked?", Akihito asked with eyes as red as a bull

"Don't you remember our special dinner together and then our even more special night together?" Asami licked his lips as he was graced with the magnificent chest of his beloved Akihito. The pale skin, the lean muscled chest and those baby pink nipple that were coming alive was almost too much for Asami. This action along with a bigger one from the lower region of his body caused Akihito's arms to reflex and cover his chest. Then Asami was blessed with a sight that only could be given to him by the grace of god. As Akihito's only cover from being in his natural form dropped, Asami got to see the alluring dick of Akihito. Asami knew that this day will forever be in his top five days of his life. Akihito however was mortified and the people in the next building over could hear his scream that expressed this.

VFVFVFVFVFVVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Fully dressed now and fully pissed Akihito was pacing from left to right as he tried to calm himself down enough to at least hear his bastard of the boss out a little bit before he would beat the crap out of him.

"You are going to tell in full details what happened last night. And DON'T you even DARE to think on skipping out on any details"

"Alright, alright here's what happened last night……."

*Flashback* (Asami P.O.V)

As I open the car door for my beloved Akihito, he looked around amazed as they stood in front of the beautiful and prestigious restaurant Narisawa*.

"Welcome Asami-sama", the line of servants on either side of us chanted. However I could care less about them, because compared to the awed face Akihito had on him everything else seem to be pale.

"How is Narisawa open right now at One O'clock in the morning"Akihito exclaimed as i guided him to our table.

"Well Akihito, when you are the owner of a restaurant the opening and closing times don't apply to you" Then Akihito stared at me with some impressment in those eyes as he questioned how someone so young as me could own a place like. Which I answered by my 'I own everything' face, which in turn made him mutter rich bastards to himself.

When we were seated at our table, I ,being the gentlemen I am, could tell that Akihito was a little confused by the menu so just ordered everything for the both of us. Only the best food the restaurant had to offer which turned out to also be the most expensive. But it wasn't going to put a dent enough in my bank account for me to notice so I didn't care. Akihito however looked at me like I was crazy as he whispered to me, "Are you crazy Asami why the fuck did you order the most expensive things on the menu, we could've just gone to McDonald's and I would've been just fine."

I leaned in towards him as I whispered sexily back, "I don't want to give just fine, I wanted to give you the most pleasure that anyone can have." to add to my determined statement I lightly licked the inside of his ear. I was delighted to hear a small moan from my boy. How I couldn't wait to hear those moans in my bed when I ram into him.

88888888888888888888888888

"Hey I don't need those details!!!"

"I'm just giving you what you wanted, Akihito."

"I told you to stop putting these types of thoughts in my head!"

888888888888888888888888888888

"Aaaaahhh", I heard a cute little small yawn from Akihito, but he tried to cover it up with his hand and look energetic.

"Sleepy?"

"Oh no I'm wide awake lets gets some dessert", It was so cute the way Akihito was stubborn like a child pretending like he didn't want to go to sleep.

"We can get dessert delivered to my apartment, let's go". I help Akihito up and helped him put his jacket on. As soon as he was in the limo and seated comfortably he was asleep. I scooted next to him so that I could see a better view of his sleeping face. It was so cute and I wanted to wake up to that every morning. Then Akihito's head suddenly fell on my shoulder as he sighed out my name.

888888888888888888888888888888

"And?" Akihito looked at Asami liked he was still waiting for the end of the story.

"And what? That was the end of our date last night."

"I'm still waiting to hear an explanation as to why I was naked in your bed this morning. And it was not a date, I was just hungry." Akihito was confused on how he let this guy get him into his bed so easily.

"Oh that, well tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so I just took you to bed. I undressed you because you had on jeans and it is uncomfortable to sleep in jeans." Asami explained with his best-nice-guy-just-trying-to-help face on that he knew was convincing Akihito. "And it was a date."

Akihito facepalmed himself. He knew he was a heavy sleeper but damn how could he let himself get trapped in this situation with Asami of all people? Trying to runaway from this awkward situation he ran to the kitchen hoping to distract himself and his bastard of a boss by starting breakfast.

Asami smirked as he saw Akihito runaway to the kitchen, but what really made him smile was when Akihito cutely stuck his head out of the kitchen and stubbornly yelled, "It was not a date!"


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys, I know its been a long time, but really when do I ever post on time. I think next chapter is going to split between KouxSouh and TakatoxKirishima. I hope you enjoy :D

After their breakfast where they continually argued if last night was a date or not, they headed to the school festival to prepare. Many people were surprised and jealous to see that Akihito was arriving at school in the same car as Asami, but none were to the degree of Sudou. Sudou was steaming with anger. But he had a plan to get revenge on Akihito for stealing his Asami. Just wait Akihito was going to regret even going to this school. He hoped that would just run back to that puny little orphanage that he belonged in. Then Asami would finally give him the well-deserved attention he deserves and maybe Asami would invite him to his apartment so they could have could annoy their neighbors with their noise of pleasure.

Akihito made it up to his classroom and all his classmates were huddled up in the corner snickering. When they finally noticed him they decided to scatter and act like they were up to anything. At this point, Akihito was very confused as to how other than being rich did these people get into this school because their stealth and sneakiness was the equivalent of a herd of elephants running on a path of bubble wrap. He knew right away that they were planning something awful for him and he knew who the mastermind behind it was.

Akihito looked to his right, and there was Sudou Shuu trying to look at normal as possible as he worked on the haunted house (more like tell his servant to work on the haunted house). Akihito decided to see where this was going so he pretended that he knew nothing and went to work on the decorations for the Haunted House.

Everything was going fine and his class was actually working well with him until he heard screams and the rushing of feet behind him. Curious of what caused this major disturbance in the class he turned around to see Asami and the rest of his friends behind him. Putting down the glue gun he was using for the decorations Akihito went towards his friends.

"Guys what are you doing here?, he came to ask his friends, practically ignoring Asami

Asami was smirking at the way his Akihito was acting towards him. He loved this spicy side of Akihito, always giving him challenges that he would obviously win but never denied. He just couldn't wait won the challenge of Akihito's heart. Ah yes when that day comes he will fuck so good and so long for payback of making him wait.

"Akihito what days do you have to work for the festival?", Asami asked. He needed to work out a game plan on how to bring Akihito that much closer to him.

Akihito rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "Of course they have me work all days except for the last one. Ugh it's so annoying, now I only have a few hours to visit all the food stands." Akihito wallowed in misery just thinking about the possibility of missing some of the food stands because he didn't have enough time.

Distracted in his own pity he didn't see his friends chuckle at his almost obsessive love of food. Honestly, if Akihito also didn't live to work out his life by threatened by his ultimate live of food.

Shaking out of his misery, he asked what days the others were free, and of course with his luck only Asami was free that day. Suoh was doing security, Kirishima was help set up the final festival, and Kou and Takato were both helping out with their class' scavenger hunt. But that bastard Asami had nothing to do that day. Absolutely nothing except to hang around Akihito and annoy him and quicken his heart beat out of irritation( or something else he didn't really know why his heart beats like crazy when he's around Asami).

"Oh great lucky me, I get to spend the whole day the God of Perverted Bastardism, yyyaaaayyy."

"Most people would actually be excited to spend the day with me and by the fact that my mother is very much alive and married to my father, I disagree with the Bastard part of that."

"But not the pervert part?"

"Well certainly not, I take much pride in the fact that I'm the only one who knows how to worship your body the way it deserves to be."

At some point during their heated conversation( at least heated on Akihito's side, while Asami seemed to be enjoying it) the rest of the group left to do their own little things.

"How do you know no one else likes my body? How dare you I'm a catch!"

"There are only a few people in this school besides you who would dare defy me: My aunt, and two students that are currently overseas doing whatever they do."

"Hey, I'm not always at school or at your penthouse, there could be someone in my neighborhood that likes me."

"Your right….maybe I should move you into my house? Then there would be no other threat, not that I couldn't handle it." Asami started thinking of all the excuses he could make up in order to get Akihito to live with him.

Akihito just looked shocked at Asami. Why would he go so far for him? Asami barely knows him. Why is hanging around someone as crazy as him? Akihito just needed a break from him his heart couldn't take it, it was beating so fast.

"Whatever pervert, I have to go back or else I might just die from the glares my classmates are sending me from talking to you."

They both looked over to find Akihito's classmates glaring swords at him and then they cutely looked at Asami hoping to gain his favor, especially one fake blonde in particular. Asami walked away already thinking of the time he was going to spend with Akihito during AND after the festival. Asami chuckles as he hears Akihito insult his classmates.

"Alright customers, the main attraction is walking time to get back to work."


End file.
